Reunited
by xKittymeow
Summary: Naruto was in total misery because his mother passed on. And it forgot it was class reunion day. Sasuke gave him a gentle reminder, so that they could be forever together. Sasunaru.


I woke up, feeling dizzy, eyesight blurred and head pounding. Damn, a hang-over. What the hell happened last night? I was.. at a class reunion.. I went out with a bunch of my ex-classmates. And then.. we went over to Sasuke's house.. partied hard. Drank hard.

We were all sitting on the floor with a rectangle table between us.. on the balcony of the second floor. We were all laughing and having fun.. I decided to get drunk. Yeah.. I'm an idiot. Sasuke said he'd take me home so I trusted him. My mother just passed away. I recently visited her empty house with all the clothes still hanging but has dried already, with the furniture covered all in dust and I walked out holding my tears back. But broke down at the bridge beside my mother's house.

I remember looking and just staring at the house while I was at the top of the bridge. Crying my heart out. And it rained.

-Beep beep- My phone recieved a text from a very familiar friend. Sasuke.

"Hey, today we're having a class reunion. You remember? I don't see you here yet."

"Oh yeah! I'm coming.. Just stuck in the rain.. haha.."

"Really? Do you want me to give you a ride?" I then remembered my phone was not waterproof and ran down the bridge.

"Damn,damn,damn, dammit!" I cursed.

I wiped the screen of my phone and thank god, it still works. Somehow, Sasuke has the power to make me forget about everything in the world.. like its just him and I. Weirdddddddddddddd.

I shrivered. Probably because I'm getting cold.. or just creeped out.

"Yes please! I'm freaking freezing!" I finally typed back.

It wasnt long before a black ferrari came. I mean, its a god darn ferrari. Like.. super-speed.

"Visiting your Mother's apartment again?" He said sternly.

I bit the inside of my lip and smiled. Not cry.

Then what happened..? Ah, I remember!

We finally reached the party in Sasuke's house.

I decided to finally not hold back, crying while I was drinking. Damn, it felt good. Just then in a few seconds the burden was slightly relieved. Slightly lighter. My head was spinning so badly, I couldn't even think of those hurtful memories any more. Man, that felt soooo good.. And I trusted Sasuke.

Finally all my class mates went home, and if i remember correctly.. Kiba or shikamaru actually wanted to take my ass back home. But Sasuke insisted he would. So then, I blindy followed..

He took me back to my place. He remembered where I lived. In high school, we used to go over to one another's houses. We were so closed back then. As we graduated, we no longer spoke until yesterday.. He slipped his hand into my orange hoodie pocket and took out the keys. Then I blurred out. Next thing, I knew, I was hardly awake. But I knew I was in my soft, huge, and comfortable bed.

I laughed, chuckled, and giggled. For what? I don't know! I was just glad I wasn't feeling any more misery. I cuddled into Sasuke.. He's still so much bigger than me.. Taller than me. And.. stronger than me. Both mentally and physically.. I felt my face hot and red even those it was already red because I'm drunk. I'm blushing. Why?

He wrapped his arms around me, and patted me to sleep. Now, I felt secure, like he would protect me from the remorse and pain. But I knew he couldn't because the next day, I know he'll be leaving again. And we'll never speak to each other until the next chance we get. And.. I don't want to bother him..

I snapped out of the thoughts, my heart was aching badly again. I breathed heavily and sighed. My eyes start to overflow with salty tears again. I swallowed my screams. But yet, what for? I'm living alone in this huge empty house. Alone in this life as well. So I buried my face into the pillows and scream as loud as I can. Waiting for hell to be over.

Warmth touched my throbbing head.

" What happen? Is it a nightmare? " The deep voice calmly spoke.

I shook my head, too embarassed to show him my tear-stained face after I realized he was still here.

But truth is, my life is a nightmare. That's what I wanted to reply.

As if without control, I pushed myself out of the pillow and into his arms, again.

" I don't want to be alone. I'm afraid to be alone. It hurts so badly. "

He stroked my fluffy blonde hair and pulled me in real close.

" I won't let you be alone ever again, you don't know how much I missed you for all these years."


End file.
